percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 17
Jason 'I '''could feel us taking off, slowly, but at least we had finally made some sort of progress. I stood close to Piper, who almost lost her balance in the take off ("Whoa, you okay, Piper?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."). "So, where do I put my stuff?" Ebony asked. In the not very well lit base of the Argo, her eyes seemed to glow. "Here," Nico said as he took her duffle bag, "I'll show you." "Thanks, Nico," Nico and Ebony then made their way down the hallway. "I'm going to go help Leo up deck," Annabeth said. "You guys can explore, the bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left." "Thanks, Annabeth," Piper said. "After looking at the blueprints for forever, you learn where everything is," I thought I saw her smile as she went back up the stairs. Piper and I stood in the uncomfortable silence, every now and then you'd hear the creaking noise of the ship. ''Say something. ''"So, are you excited?" "About this quest? Why would I be excited? This quest could kill us, just like the last one almost did." "Oh," ''Duh... "So, why were you so demanding on us not leaving Ebony?" "What?" I looked at her, her kaleidoscope eyes changing every second. "You didn't want to leave Ebony, why?" "She's apart of this quest, she's the Vine remember?" "Yes, but you seemed like you really wanted her here." "Do you think that I like her or something?" "I don't know. I need to go to my room and check everything, later," Piper then made her way off. I don't know why, but Piper's accusations made me mad inside. Why was she attacking me like I had done something wrong? All I was doing was trying to keep the team together! Why was she being so difficult all of a sudden, no, not all of a sudden. It had started just a week ago, when my memory was coming back. We were sitting on a bench near the forest, it was right in the middle of the day, sun shinning brightly. We had just finished another meeting, which was all we had been doing then, one meeting after another. We were just sitting there, Piper wearing her favorite snow jacket, and me wearing nothing but a tee shirt. She had already warned me that I was going to freeze, but I didn't care. The wind whipping at my skin felt great, I felt more alive that way. "So, what have you remembered so far?" she asked. "It's mostly little things, places I've been, buildings I've seen, people's faces." "Whose faces?" "Just some of my friends, though some of them I don't think they were so friendly." She smiled, "That's good. Maybe soon you'll be able to remember even more." "There's one person whose face bugs me the most." "Whose?" I wanted to tell her about Reyna right then and there. Reyna, the girl for some reason I felt like I had a connection with. Long black hair and a serious expression, that's what I usually saw when I thought of her. I didn't say anything though, I didn't feel like seeing Piper's face and possibly having our friendship end. Everything with Piper felt so relaxed and real, when I thought of Reyna, it felt forced and dream-like. "Just, someone..." "Oh. Is it a girl?" "Yeah," I then realized what I said. I looked at Piper's face. It was hard and expressionless. "Piper-" "No, it's fine. You remember a girl, a friend right? That's progress," Piper took a shaky breath. "I better go, don't want my cabin to go crazy without me. Good bye, Jason," she then got off the bench. All of a sudden, I felt cold. These last few days, I had been trying to build back my friendship with Piper, but then Reyna would pop into my head and I would freeze up. I didn't know why, but I was starting to feel guilty whenever I was with Piper. I walked to her door and knocked. "Piper?" "What is it, Sparky?" her voice was muffled by the door. "I want to tell you that I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to." Her door opened up, she was smiling, "Thanks, Jason," she then hugged me. I hugged her back. A great sense of relief washed over me, like the sky had been lifted off my shoulders. All fo a sudden, there was a loud boom from the upper deck, and a shout. The feeling return, and Piper and I quickly stopped hugging. Then we bolted to the stairs. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page